One Dream, One Visit, Broken Curse
by Akito Sohma 101
Summary: Akito and Tohru have the same dream on the same night.  Tohru visits him and things start heating up.  M for sexual content.


**One Dream, One Visit, Broken Curse**

**A little lemon I whipped up when I had it lodged in my brain. Haha!**

**This story contains sexual content. Reader discretion is advised. **

_I wanna know you, please tell me how you feel. _

Akito could do nothing but sit in his room sulking on his bed letting Tohru's words play in his head dozens of times a day. He had never heard such comforting words since the death of both his parents and the reunion with his twin sister Teri. The memories made him angry enough to give up; soon enough he lay down in his bed and fell asleep. He set everything in his head aside, and within minutes, he entered a very deep sleep. After a while, he began to dream.

_The Dream_

_ There he stood in the gardens outside his bedroom under one of the sakura trees. Turning around, he saw her – Tohru Honda. All he could do was smile at her beautiful features, her eyes, her smile, everything. They walked towards each other, smiling, never looking away; until they were in each other's arms. Their lips were mere centimeters from one another, and they both said the words they had been longing to say to each other. _

_ "I love you Tohru," said Akito. _

_ "I love you too," said Tohru. _

_ After a few seconds, their lips touched, their bodies embraced each other. He deepened their kiss, his tongue touching her bottom lip begging for entrance. She opened her mouth to allow his tongue to slip in and dance with hers. His hands started roaming her body, until they were without clothes. They enjoyed their love making, until they heard something that was possibly approaching. _

_End of Dream_

Akito shot his eyes open and sat up quickly. Apparently the noise in the dream was not part of the dream; it was the beeping of the alarm on his watch. He turned it off and started thinking about the dream he just had. I couldn't believe he just had a dream about being in love with Tohru. What he didn't know was Tohru had the exact same dream.

Tohru woke up to her alarm clock completely surprised from the dream she just had; she dreamt of Akito. Why would she dream about being in love with Akito Sohma? After all he was the one who locked Yuki in his room all the time, he sent Kisa flying into a wall, and he flung Tohru around during her last visit. Now all of a sudden she had a dream about being in love with him not knowing he had the same dream. She couldn't let anything get her down, so she went about her usual morning routine.

The phone rang just as Shigure was about to enter the room for breakfast. He talked on the phone for no more than a minute and a half. He sat down at the table after hanging up; he had a very scared look on his face. "That was Hatori on the phone," he began, "apparently Akito is expecting Tohru to visit him today."

Tohru couldn't believe what she just heard; even Yuki and Kyo were shocked. "Akito wants me to visit him?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so," Shigure answered. "So, Tohru if you don't have to work today, it's probably a good idea to make your way to the Main House immediately after school."

With that being said, Tohru had hardly eaten at lunch; she could hardly concentrate in class. Her mind was set on Akito and whatever was going to come once the reaches the Main House. Once there, she went straight to Akito's room; when she entered, she didn't expect to see him standing there waiting. "Thank you for coming Tohru," he said. "Would you like to know why you are here?"

Tohru nodded.

"I had a dream last night," said Akito, "it was a dream about you. And in the dream, we were in love."

"I had the exact same dream," said Tohru.

"Well then stay very still," said Akito as he gave Tohru a kiss. Tohru closed her eyes and kissed him back just as he pulled away. "Nothing," he lied.

"No chemistry?"

"No," Akito said. "Maybe there's one other thing we can try. Strip down."

Tohru smiled at him. "You first," she said.

Akito's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"I just think it's fair because you're the head of the family."

"How very considerate of you," said Akito as he took off his clothes. Tohru started to blush when she slowly and dramatically took off her clothes while still smiling. Akito guided her to his bed and gave her the signal to lie down. As she did, he got on top and entered her immediately. Tohru threw her head back and gasped at the feeling.

After just a couple minutes, Akito pulled out. "Still nothing," he lied again as he started to climb off the bed, but he was stopped when a soft hand grabbed his own.

"Please stay," said Tohru. "I wanna know you a little more. I wanna know what happened to the kind handsome boy I met.

She lightly brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "There he is," she smiled.

Upon hearing that, Akito gasped and sat down next to Tohru. Tears started streaming down his face as Tohru covered him up. "What's the matter?" she asked just as Akito's bedroom door opened and a dark-haired girl came towards him; she too had tears in her eyes.

"Akito," she said, "is it true?"

"I'm afraid so," Akito answered, as the girl hugged him. Tohru assumed the girl was related to Akito in some way. After a while the girl left the room leaving Akito and Tohru alone once again.

"That girl looks just like you, is she your daughter?"

"No way! I'm way too young to have a twenty year old daughter," Akito laughed. "That's my twin sister Teri. She's been living here for a couple years now."

"And what exactly just happened to make you cry?" asked Tohru.

"The zodiac curse just lifted," Akito answered. Tohru was completely shocked. "Do you really think I'm handsome?"

"Of course," said Tohru. "I always thought you were handsome ever since the day we met. Even in the dream we had, I couldn't stop smiling."

"You looked so happy," Akito agreed. "And what I said in the dream is true; I do love you. I was just too afraid to admit it."

"I love you too," Tohru smiled.

"I know," said Akito as he captured Tohru's lips in a heated passionate kiss. He began to repeat some of the things that happened in the dream, except the interruption came sooner; this time it was Teri's voice.

"Akito, I hope you have your window open, I don't want that room of yours smelling like a birdcage!" she yelled from across the hall.

Akito ignored his sister and paid more attention to his new girlfriend. He pulled away from her lips and started sucking on her right breast while rubbing the other one. Tohru moaned as Akito switched to the other breast and thrust his fingers in and out of her. After an orgasm, he pulled his fingers out and gave Tohru a passionate kiss as he slowly thrust his length into her. Tohru moaned in pleasure as Akito started to move slowly; and then Tohru moaned a little louder begging for more.

Akito granted her wish, he sped up and gave her more. After four long hours, he spilled his seed inside his girlfriend, and then he pulled out and collapsed next to Tohru. They were sweaty and exhausted, so Akito covered Tohru and himself with the blankets, and they lay in each other's arms kissing non-stop. It was basically a dream come true, followed by a visit, and then a broken curse. It couldn't get any more romantic than that.


End file.
